riverafederationcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
89th Star Legion
The 89 Star Legions Founding During the Universal War The Battle Droid troopers of the 89tht Legion were known to be Riverian Reprise soldiers who once served the Rivera Federation, in direct response to their role on bringning all of Hora under Riverian rule, and being rid of the rest of the Universal Powers once and for all. Manufactured by an unknown Riverian manufacturer Android, the Reprise forces were given top-notch training in many fields, as they were designed to be the ultimate soldiers for the Rivera Federation Federation Strike 7 Arsnal. Members of the 89th Legion fought in the Rivera Federation: Federation Strike 7 Military against the Universal Powers of Hora, starting first in the Battle of Encore Fields, the opening battle of the Universal War, in 2158. By the year 2160, The Continentals had founded the 89th Star Legion by moving a number of reprise soilders to a secret location on Rivera in Europodia in the city of Paris. These Androids were given special training by the Continental's to make the 589th the most feared legion in all of Hora. Some members of the legion would be covertly transferred to other units; however, they were tracked to ensure that they would be available in the future if they were ever needed for any special assignments, as The Continental's suspected they would be. Rivera Federation War 'GRA Attack' During the later stages of the Rivera Federation War On Earth, the MoonWalkers were gaining the upperhand in the Invasion winning one battle after another on the planet. Throughout the months more and more FS7 Legions arrived from come from the Hora galaxy to reinforce and replace the ones that were destroyed in battle on the continents. However a group of American Militia In occupied Chicago has come up with an idea to strike the FS7 and attempt to bring down their flagship the only question was which one it is, they later came across an unknown continental in the shadows`with a dark hooded robe. He had devised a simple plan to Attack the RHM GRA the Federation Strike 7 main Flag Ship for the entire Invasion that could be initiated with the co-operation of the other Resistance cells around the city. The MoonWalkers was probably not alerted of the stealthy attack until after the rioters had raided and captured a grand total of 5 Raiders planet Side and used them to head for the GRA in orbit around Earth, being overlooked by Ships blockading the planet. The Militia went over their plans countless times and used faulty clearence codes in order to enter the Ship undetected. The Milita was known to be about up to about 30- to 98, strong due to this large operation of fighting off world, and in space. After landing in hanger A they launched their attack by wiping out a grand total of 4 Android Grunts in just 2 minutes, The militia well armed took control of the entire hanger and later attacked the hallways of the space craft brutally defending off against MoonWalker counter attacks, who attempted to reclaim Hanger A. The first MoonWalkers to become aware of the riot were those in Hanger B who met up with the elite 89 Star Legion troopers—that—had finally arrived to earth's Orbit from the RHM Orda after endless wars against insurgents in Hora.after recieving the message the RHM Orda launched multiple raiders toward the GRA and the androids of the 89 Stars`after evading Milita occupied turrets of the GRA, attacked and reoccupied the hangers allowing the rest of the reinforcments from the Orda to land without much worrying of being blast out of the reachs of Space. they assembled in the hangar and drove off the Militia through two blast doors that they poured in through. Most Attackers could not be executed without a fight and so were shot down in the unanticipated bloodshed. Hangar B was at last secured and locked-down by the MoonWalkers after a few minutes of assault but the Resistance later renewed their attacks and hit the Glassing chambers attempting to destroy the Cannons. Meanwhile, As the forces of the 89 Star's rushed fighting their way toward the cannons, they managed to kill an insurgent who had stolen one of FS7's plans for massive attacks against Canada and Eastern Chile. Unfortunately for the MoonWalkers, the bridge normally spanning a tunnel, which led to Hangar B on one side and the Glassing Room on the Lower section, had been taken down earlier. The MoonWalkers instead had to use the alternate (and much longer) route through the the ruins of the briefing area that was deliberately taken down by the resistance. In the meantime, the militia attempted to fall back and had managed to arrive back at Hangar A, overrunning the 89 Stars androids and re capturing the hanger. After Hanger A's reoccupation the Milita in the area began to dig in in an attempt to hold the FS7, if they managed to break through the rest of the ship and enter the Hanger. This act was to be long enough to beam a separate, partial set of the MoonWalkers Battle Plans to the United States West Coast on the Planet. All the endless attacks by the rioters have finally been cleared in the glassing Room the MoonWalkers moved onward to the Militia controlled Hangar A before the Resistance could completely board and hijack 2-4 more Raiders as their escape shuttles. With not more than two minutes before take-off, the MoonWalkers burst into the hangar eliminating as many escapees as they could. 2 Minutes Later DJ's arrived into the room and destroyed both Raiders just when they were inches away from leaving the ship... The GRA was finally clear of Human attack, but the FS7 has discovered that this Human attack was nothin but a diversion and even they learned that one of the continentals was a traitor amongst them as a result they later tracked the missing war plans to The United States West Coast where Highland, Hallwoiea, and Gunghollow, gave orders for the Invasion to swift from the east coast of the USA to the west coast. Despite the fall of the western states, the Battle plans were never found. Enraged the FS7 vowed to destroy citizens if the Earth doesn't give back their plans. 5 Days later after never giving back their battle plans, the FS7 now growing brutally impatiang managed to track a large group of humans escaping into Arizona where an even more fiery skirmish would eventually break out in the hot Desert of Gora. Ironically, if it hadn't been for this Resistance Attack, the 89 Star Legion would have been wiped out when the GRA was destroyed during the Battle of Sword In 2179, Highland furious with the potential problem, replaced the 89 Star's with a different legion of troopers to take their place on the RHM GRA. 'Battle Of Arizona' During the battle of the Gorg Desert, a portion of the 89th Star Legion, who have finally arrived on Earth after 10 Years of engagments in Hora, engaged in combat. A group Reprise soldiers was assigned to secure Checkpoint Alpha. He encountered a 20 Men patrol in the vacinity, but managed to destroy them before they called in reinforcements. Blowing a large supply of fuel trucks to pieces with their Ion bombs. The United States military later arrived after hearing the sounds of gunfire and explostions in the distance. The group then secured the wreckage, and began to dig in fighting off the U.S. Military, beating back several attacks. Things began to heaT up for the 89 Star Legions later found themselves being attacked on all sides and were delibrityly running low on ammunition to hold back the assaults. Their line was saved when the FS7 arrived in the field and began to push back the U.S. Military, gibing the 89th, Star Legions an edge in the desert campaingn. The events soon became full scale war between the United States Miltiary, Militia, and FS7 In the region. while the war began to spread widly across the entire Gorg Desert, the FS7 seemed to be gaining the upperhand against the Milita and United States Military pushing them back several miles North towards the Evac site where the final remanents of the United States, combined with Japanese soldiers made their final stand, to protect the Military Gray Transports that were filled with mulitple civilians up to the thousands, that were planning to leave Earth to escape to the Moon or elsewehre in the Milky Way Galaxy. The 89th Star Legion deployed several engineers to repair the Power Crons and Repair crons, ensuring ammuniton and repairs supplies would aid the battle. During the course of the engagement, The United States Military sent a large division of tanks which began to stall the FS7 Advance on the field. Rudder 1's that were already on the field managed to destroy up to 13 American tanks, but they needed help when the Japanese arrived with reinforcments to try and break through the line of Rudder-1's. The 89th began to take to the high grounds and began to fire RPG's down below causing a great deal of damage to much of the Human advance. They soon destroyed the large tank division to prevent the balance of power from swinging, and also brutally weakining the defenses of the Evac Site. An armed milita soldier was shot and killed by an FS7 sniper, which resulted in him dropping an earthling computer disk on top of the wrecked USS Trans. Using their jet packs the 89 grabbed the disk and managed to toss it aboard a Stryker who managed to leave the area and bring it back to FS7 controlled Phenix where it was later transported by Raider to the GRA in orbit. The Humans attmpted to size control of a hill top to try and hit the advancing FS7 from the right, but the 89th managed to mount an assault on the nearby hill fortress, soon securing it, from their 89 snipers began to pick off humans, resulting into them moving into a ful scale retreat back. The 89th joined the FS7 Invasion forces as they entered the Evac region with the ships only a few miles away seen in the distance. the 89th later was ordered to launch an air assualt with other FS7 bombers to attack the Evac site. After a very successful air raid the 89th began to cover the FS7 ground invasion from down below as they drew closer to the transports. Things were goin well for the Androids of the 89th Star Legion, unitl an 89th radio android recived new contacts coming from the North. The 89th Star Legion was then called up for air defense, when a fleet of new contacts arrived with Drop ships and and plenty of star fighters. The 89 managed to repel several air attacks but were eventually overrun, forcing them to land and join the battle below, which was now starting to become a major problem for the FS7. The humans now reinforced and well armed from the Universal Earth Alliance that was just formed last week, managed to prevent the FS7 from getting anywhere closer to the Evac site, as the transports started to take off to leave orbit. The 89th Star Legion was Than ordered to direct the RHM Jord into the area to glass the Evac Site and prevent the transports from leaving, but as soon as they gave it their coordinats the RHM Jord was blown outta of the sky by newly designed Earth Land Locusts Star Destroyers, sending the Jord smashing down on half the FS7 Advance, causing a large swift of dust, covering the entire region. The 89th, was than ordered into the trenchs to cover the FS7 as they began their retrat, They managed to successfully cover the FS7 ground retreat, and extract at the same time nearly missing a U.E.A RPG. The first battle on Earth for the 89th Star Legion was known to be the first time that the 89th, began to have problems since their simulations, and also the very first time, that they were outnumbered. Fall of the FS7 Trivia Category:Factions